Last Christmas
by MissBubbly
Summary: One-Shot: It has been a year that Boomer cheats on Bubbles with Brat. So Bubbles sing Last Christmas by Ashley Tisdale. It's better read than said. :D Oh Rated T for some reasons, mainly for swearing. Please R&R!


Me: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated **I Love You Like A Love Story** I had been very busy and my laptop didn't work and somebody deleted all of chapter 3-5. *glares at sister*

My sister: Hey you know that I'm curious of what your doing. Plus I need to make sure that my baby sister don't be doing some perverted stuffs.

Me: *Rolls Eyes*Whatever.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the plot and my IPod Touch.

* * *

><p><em>Bubbles's POV ( A Year Ago) (12:00)<em>

_Christmas! Oh how I love Christmas! What should I give to my Boomie? Oh I know… He'll love it!_

"_Bubbles?" I know that voice anywhere… It's Boomer!_

"_BOOMIE!" I cried. I ran up to him to hug him, but he doesn't return to hug._

"_Ok Bubbles, you can let go me." Boomer said._

"_Ok." I pouted. _

"_Aww, don't be mad Bubs. Here I got you something for you." Boomer said while he takes a box out of his pocket. When he open the box, there was a lovely blue diamond necklace._

"_OH MY GOD! Boomer!" I said looking at him._

"_Do you like it?" He asked._

"_Like it? I LOVE IT!" I exclaimed._

"_Umm Bubbles… Not to be mean, but what about my present?" He asked._

"_Don't worry, Boomer I didn't forget. Here's your gift." It was a picture of us on our first date (Blazes and Buttercup took that picture) and a new IPod Touch since he likes to hear music a lot, just like me._

"_Oh Bubbles, you shouldn't have." _

"_It's ok Boomer, you deserve it for being the best boyfriend ever!" I exclaimed. When I saw Boomer's face, it had different emotion like: love, lust, desire, worry, and regret. Ok I get the first three but worry and regret?_

_Next thing I know, Boomer crashes his lips onto mine and then it became a make-out._

"_Bubbles I love you so much. I want to have sex with you badly." He said while practically ripping off my shirt and my bra._

"_But… Um… you know what fuck it! Let's do it!" I said._

_As I finish my sentence we had passionately made love._

* * *

><p>Bubbles's POV (Present time) (11:30)<p>

Oh. How stupid was I to believe that Boomer was my soul-mate… but I still can't believe that it has been a year that I gave my whole heart and soul to Boomer, him to give it away to Brat, my ex-best friend, and a year to give birth to my beautiful twins, Bentley and Brittany. That night was so passionate and magical and he was my first and my only.

"" Screamed the twins. _Urgh, I don't how Buttercup got use to this. Oh well…_

After I calm them down, Blossom and Bullet comes to the kitchen to get water or something.

"Hey Bubbles, is Brittany and Bentley asleep and are you ready?" Blossom asks.

"Yes and no. Ready for what?" I ask.

"I told you she would forget." Bullet whispers to Blossom.

"Forget what?" I said. I know it rude to listen to others conversation but I'm curious.

"Bubbles we planned to go to the bar today." Buttercup says while coming down from the stair with Butch. Oh did I mention that both my sisters and the Ruffs are married to each other. Of course counter-partner to counter-partner.

"So. Go ahead I'll-" Buttercup cuts me off.

"When I mean that we're going to the bar in together, as in your coming along. Do you remember now."

"Yes I do, but Blossom said on Christmas Eva at 12 o'clock which-" I started to says again.

"Which is in a half an hour?" Buttercup finishes my sentence again.

"Ok, but I don't think I'll be able to go-"

"Stop that bullshit Bubbles! You said yes the last time." Blazes says.

"I know what I said but… but is… is he going?" I ask.

"Umm…" was the only response that came out of their mouths.

"Tell me. Is HE going?" I ask again.

"Who's going?" Berserk asks.

"Hi Berserk!" I exclaim to the pink/red Punk.

"Hey Bubbles!" The Punks sync.

"So, who's going?" Berserk ask again.

"No one. Blossom, I'll be down in a few minutes ok. Oh and call Robin so she can take care of the kids."

"Kay."

* * *

><p>Boomer's POV (At the bar)<p>

_I'm so sorry Bubbles. I hope one day you can forgive me... _

"Boomie, are you ok." My girlfriend Brat asks.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I lie to her.

_Of course I'm not ok! I miss her so damn much. I was so stupid to that shit to my Bubbles. But Brat kept pressuring me and... and... oh forget it. It doesn't matter any more. I bet she's happily married with Blade and have a child of his like the others._

"Hey Boomie, let's announce our wedding to the others." Brat says happily. _Just two days ago I propose to her and she said yes, of course, but I wish it was Bubbles who said yes._

"Uh.. Ok.. I guess."

"Yay!" Brat dances happily like Bubbles use to do. _Urgh.. Boomer get Bubbles out of your head. She gone... for ever and it's your fault._

"Hey Boomie, let's go over there!" Brat says pointing to the big crowd of people.

"Ok!"

* * *

><p>Bubbles's POV (At the bar) (Few minutes before Boomer and Brat goes to the crowd)<p>

"Hey Bubbles. Let's go to the karaoke center since you have a nice melodic voice." Bell says.

"Ok" I said while blushing.

"Who wants to come up and sing?" Our sister Butterfly asks. She has long dark brown hair that reaches to her hips and had brown eyes.

"Bubbles does!" They all said while pointing to me.

"Then come up big sis." Butterfly says while giggling.

"But... but I don't want to sing." i pouted.

"Please Bubbles, for me." Blade said to me. Oh and no, Blade is not my boyfriend, he just my best friend.

"Ok Blade, just for you."

"Yay!" Everyone cheers.

"So sis, want song you want?" Butterfly whisper to me.

"I want Last Christmas, please." I whisper back.

"Okie Dokie"

"This song is is for my ex-boy friend who cheated on me with my ex- best friend on Christmas..." I said to the crowd. The crowd only had sad faces on.

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**  
><strong> But the very next day you gave it away<strong>  
><strong> This year, to save me from tears<strong>  
><strong> I'll give it to someone special<strong>

** Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**  
><strong> But the very next day you gave it away<strong>  
><strong> This year, to save me from tears<strong>  
><strong> I'll give it to someone<strong>  
><strong> I'll give it to someone special<strong>

** Once bitten and twice shy**  
><strong> I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye<strong>  
><strong> Tell me baby, do you recognize me?<strong>  
><strong> Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me<strong>  
><strong> Happy Christmas<strong>

** I wrapped it up and sent it**  
><strong> With a note saying "I love you", I meant it<strong>  
><strong> Now I know what a fool I've been<strong>  
><strong> But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again<strong>

** Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**  
><strong> But the very next day you gave it away<strong>  
><strong> This year, to save me from tears<strong>  
><strong> I'll give it to someone special<strong>

** Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**  
><strong> But the very next day you gave it away<strong>  
><strong> This year, to save me from tears<strong>  
><strong> I'll give it to someone special<strong>  
><strong> Special<strong>  
><strong> Yea yea<strong>

** A crowded room, friends with tired eyes**  
><strong> I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice<strong>  
><strong> I thought you were someone to rely on<strong>  
><strong> Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on<strong>

** A face on a lover with a fire in her heart**  
><strong> A man under cover but you tore me apart<strong>  
><strong> Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again<strong>

** Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**  
><strong> But the very next day you gave it away<strong>  
><strong> This year, to save me from tears<strong>  
><strong> I'll give it to someone special<strong>

** Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**  
><strong> But the very next day you gave it away<strong>  
><strong> This year, to save me from tears<strong>  
><strong> I'll give it to someone special<strong>

** Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**  
><strong> But the very next day you gave it away<strong>  
><strong> This year, to save me from tears<strong>  
><strong> I'll give it to someone special<strong>

** I'll give it to someone special**

As I finish the song, I saw someone who i didn't want to see. _Boomer_. As soon as I saw him, I drop the mike and run off the stage. I don't care if I make a fool but I have to leave.

* * *

><p>Boomer's POV<p>

"Bubbles!" The Puffs screamed to their sister.

_I can't believe_ _Bubbles sang that song to me. She still as beautiful as the last time I saw her. _

"Why did she run away?" Blossom ask but, then Butterfly sees me and run up to me.

"YOU!" She said with a glare.

"Why the hell did you come!" Both Bell and Butterfly said at the same time.

"Yeah, Brat why the hell did you come slut!" Breezy and Betsy yell at Brat.

"We came to say that we're getting married." Brat said while smiling.

"WHAT?" A bubbly voice said.

"Oh hey Bubbles. Did you hear-"

"Yes Brat. I hear. Oh and congratulations Boomer..." A sad Bubbles said to us.

"Bubbles..." The group said.

"" Two babies were crying.

* * *

><p>Bubbles's POV<p>

"Hey Bubbles, Robin told me to tell you that ..." Blade stop mid-sentence since he saw Boomer and Brat.

"" Brittany cried.

"Aw Brittany don't cry, I'm here with you." I cooed to Brittany.

"Since when you had twins, what their names and how old are they." Boomer ask. _Shit!_

"I have them on August, their names are Brittany and Bentley and their 4 monthes."

"Oh I love those names." He says.

"Me too." Brat says.

"Thanks. Come on Blade let's go home."

"Sure. Here give me Brittany so you can rest." Blade offer.

"No that ok Blade"

"Whose the father!" Boomer ask me.

"Um... I got to go. Bye!"

"Oh no your not. Tell me Bubbles. Is Blade the father or.. or me?"

"Let go of me Boomer!" I exclaim

"No tell me NOW!" Boomer screams at me

"LET DO OF HER BOOMER JOJO!" Brick screams at him.

"NO I WILL NOT LET GO UNTIL I KNOW THE ANSWER!"

"IT YOU BOOMER! YOUR THE FATHER! HAPPY! BUT GUESS WHAT-"

I was cut off by Boomer's lip on mine. _Don't kiss back, Bubbles. Don't. _But I end up kissing Boomer.

* * *

><p>Boomer's POV<p>

"Boomer!" Brat screams. _Aw way to ruin the moment Brat. BRAT. OH SHIT! _

"What do you want, Brat."I said to her.

"I want to give you this." Brat gave me the ring.

"I think that ring belongs to Bubbles, not me." Brat whispers to me.

"Bubbles, I sorry what I did to you. Can you forgive me?" Brat asks Bubbles.

"Of course Brat, I forgive you." Bubble hug Brat and Brat return the hug and goes with Blade to give him a kiss.

"Do you forgive, Blade" Brat asks Blade who's blushing hard.

"Yes. Of course."

"Yea!" Brat jumps up and down and kisses Blade again.

"Bubbles, can you please forgive me, pretty please." I gave her my puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry Boomer, but OF COURSE I FORGIVE YOU. Your the father of my twins, even though you broke my heart, I still forgive you." Bubbles comes up to me and kisses me passionately.

* * *

><p>Bubbles's POV *Next Day*<p>

"So I guess it wasn't our last Christmas together, huh Bubbles." Boomer asks me while carrying Bentley.

"I guess it wasn't Boomer." I giggle.

"I Love You, Bubbles. I always have." Boomer tells me.

"And I Love You, Boomer. I always have, too."

We lean in and kiss passionately.

**********THE END**************

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this one-shot. Please Review! =D<p> 


End file.
